


[podfic] Wedding Dance

by reena_jenkins, ShannonPhillips



Series: A Little Less Attitude and a Little More Altitude [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, It's almost my 8th podficiversary!, Podfic, Requited Love, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-20 22:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShannonPhillips/pseuds/ShannonPhillips
Summary: Hera’s walking out of the crowd to meet them. She looks flushed, she’s breathing heavily, and she’s stripped off most of her flight suit—she’s wearing only her loose white shirt and close-fitting thermal leggings.Kanan, concerned, instinctively reaches out through the Force—but he senses no pain or fear from her. Quite the opposite: she’s happy, relaxed, almost joyful.“Look!” she says as they close the distance between them. “It’s a wedding dance! You don’t see this much anymore outside of Ryloth.”





	[podfic] Wedding Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wedding Dance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4396343) by [ShannonPhillips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShannonPhillips/pseuds/ShannonPhillips). 
  * Inspired by [Wedding Dance [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406936) by [theleanansidhe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleanansidhe/pseuds/theleanansidhe). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Fluff, Requited Love, Established Relationship, Weddings

 **Length:**  00:06:52

 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_Wedding%20Dance_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
